A Christmas Jori
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Jade gives Tori a Great Christmas Present ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Im Back. I got Suspend from fanficion for 3 days...Thats why i havent updated. You know...I thought we were a family! You know Fuck who reported me! Anyway, For my lateness on Updating i wrote you a Jori Smut. Merry Summer ;) Btw...I'm gonna be in Florida June 12-18 So, updates will be rare. Love you all...Enjoy ;)**

"Sickowize! You've gotta be kidding! I cant give Vega a Christmas Present! Why can i trade! Anyone! Ill even get Sinjin something...Please Sickowize!" Jade pleaded . She did not want for any reason get Vega a present. What if it was too nice and She thought she liked her...She did but she couldn't know that! What if it was too horrible and she never looked at her again! Anyone but Tori.

"I'm Sorry Jade, But you got who you got. Now go figure out what that young Coconut wants" Sickowize said sipping on a coconut.

'You know fuck Sickowize and his crazy ass mother fucking box!' Jade screamed at herself mentally, But she got an Idea.

'Now who was Vega's Best friend...Andre!' She thought mentally.

"ANDRE!" She screamed across the hallways of Hollywood arts. Andre jmped as he heard her scream.

"Yes Jade?" He asked.

"Your buddy buddy with Vega right?" Jade asked eagerly.

"I guess..What do you need?" Andre asked me.

"Im her secret Santa...and I need to know what to get her." Jade said leaning on the lockers.

"Ok...Umm, She loves Funny movies. Her favorite color is Royal Blue. She has a werid liking for Hello Kitty. She's Bi, She loves-" Andre said stopping relizing her just reveled one of Tori's biggest secret to her enemy.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Little Ms. Perfect is Bi-Sexual! For who?" I Jade said actuall getting interested.

"I cant tell you that! She'll Kill me! I promised not to say anything" Andre said defending his friend.

"Ah, But andre...I can kill you, and no one will find your body...You'll just be a myth" Jade said intimidating The poor boy.

"Okay! Okay! You! GODDAMMIT IT'S YOU!" Andre screamed. The hallways went silent.

"Thank you" Jade said with her usall smirk. She strutted off in to the hallway planning her christmas present to the dear sweet Vega.

-Yup Im gonna be a bitch and leave it till the next chapter :) lol it shall be posted in an hour!-

love,  
AnimeRoooo3


	2. Chapter 2

**Told You people I would Update! Lol tat last chapter was hella short so...Here you go!**

-Jade's Pov-

Today was Vega's Day. She got what she wanted. Me. I climbed out of my car and wrapped around the long jacket to hide my suprise for her. I rang the door bell. I could hear Trina yelling something to Tori, And then the door nob turned and i was welcomed in. Step one. Get Tori Alone.

"Hello Vega." I said with my normal tone. It couldn't seem like something was up.

"Jade...What are you doing hear?" Tori asked seeming a little scared.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you, Alone." I said looking at the stairs.

"OH! Hey Trina, Im gonna go upstairs, Can you finish the tree?" Tori asked her older sister.

"Yeah,Yeah, Yeah, Go talk to your creepy friend." Trina said shooing us.

"LOOK Y0-" I started yelling but i was pulled away up the stairs by the younger Vega.

"So Jade, What brings you here on this cold winter evening?" Tori asked sounding all smart. I thought it was cute especially with those glasses. I took a seat on her desk chair and Spun towards her.

"Im hear because, I'm your secret Santa." I admitted.

"Oh! Whatcha get me?" Tori asked eagerly.

"It's not what im getting you. Its what your getting" I said winking.

"Ok, What am i getting? " Tori asked, Wow she was more clueless then i thought..

"Something you've always wanted...Me" I said seductively. I tore off the cloak and reviled my sexy Santa costume. It was made of red cloth and white soft cotton around the rims. I grabbed her collar and sat her down on the bed. I pressed our lips together. At 1st she was tense, Now...She's getting the hang of it. She was a really good kisser. I could feel her tounge on lower lip asking for permission to enter, I let her end. Then i started my lap dance. I made sure my boobs were in her face, I slid down her like a pole. She kept grabbing my Ass, not that i minded.  
With out breaking the kiss, I straddle her on the bed and put my hands on her love handles making her moan. I lay her down so my legs are on both sides of her pinning her hands down. I break out make out by strolling down wards towards her collar bone where in kissed and sucked all the down. I slid her blue Tank Top off of her and went down to her left boob and started licking it to hear her moan while massaging the right one. As I got closer the her hips the louder she got and the wetter i got. I disappeared behind the head of the bed making her look up. I slid her jeans off revealing her purple underwear. I put my index finger on the surface of them to make her arch her back.

"GOD DAMMIT JADE JUST DO IT! YOUR SUCH A TEASE!" Tori screamed. if she wanted now...She'll get it now.

I tore off her underwear and blew on her clit making her have a chill. I kissed it lightly, most people start slow, but if Vega wanted it now. She'll get it NOW! I shoved the fingers in to her tight pussy making her moan and scream. I couldn't tell if they were pleasure...Or pain. I slowed down a little, I didnt want to hurt her that bad. But, I got over it. I followed instructions and followed the plan. i get 3 of my fingers in before she grabbed on the the bed sheets for her life and screamed. "HOLY SHIT IMA- IMA- IMA BO-UT TO CUUUUMMMM" Tori screamed. Everything got really quite. I guess she blacked out. I Fixed my hair and sat in the desk chair once again till she rose.

"Jade..." She said quietly.

"Yes" I answered in my Tori voice.

"I love you. And This is the best Present EVER!" Tori said dizzly and passed back out on her bed. Well, My job is done. I'll leave her a note.

I got a piece of paper, and wrote down:

Dear Vega,  
Since your "tired" I deiced to leave instead of having the joy of watching you sleep -_-. I hoped you liked your present as much as i did.  
Somewhat Love,  
Jade West.  
P.S.-For Andre, lets sing that song for his teacher. I got You, Me and Cat some costumes.

**_Well Thats it! This was really fun to write...Gotta love the holidays right? Well Merry June! 3_**


End file.
